Alleine bei Hermine
by KplMario
Summary: Oneshot! Harry ist bei Hermine eingeladen! ACHTUNG: Sexscene! Hinterlast ein Review - wenn ihr noch so einen Oneshot wollt, oder was gegen solche habt! Made by Cute Lily


**Harry/ Hermine Oneshot**

Mädchengespräche! Er wusste schon, weshalb er sie hasste! Und niemals hätte er erwartet, je eins zu führen. Mit einem Mädchen! Mit dem Mädchen!  
Hermine.  
Zwei Tage in den Ferien hatte man ihm erlaubt, außerhalb des Ligusterwegs zu verbringen. Da die Weasleys in Rumänien waren, um Bill zu besuchen, hatte Harry Hermines Einladung Folge geleistet und war zu ihr gefloht.  
Er freute sich sehr, einmal mehr Zeit mit ihr alleine verbringen zu können. In Hogwarts war das ja nie möglich, da sie fast immer zu dritt waren.  
"Also wirklich, Hermine. Muss ich so ein Gespräch mit dir führen! Das ist doch albern!"  
Sie kicherte und setzte sich auf ihrem Bett aufrechter hin. Ihre Eltern waren den ganzen Abend auf einer wichtigen Zahnarztweiterbildung.  
"Nun hab dich doch nicht so. Ich hab dir auch verraten, dass ich Viktor mehr als nur sexy fand, letztes Jahr!"  
"Ach und deshalb muss ich dir jetzt sagen, welche Frau mich auf körperliche Art fasziniert!", knurrte er und stupste sie in die Seite. Wieder lachte sie und es war ihm, als halle ihre Stimme dreifach verstärkt in seinem Herzen wider. Sie hatte eine so liebreizende und bezaubernde Stimme, dass ihre Melodie in jedes Mal tiefer traf.  
Er schaute weg.  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."  
"Warum nicht?" Sie beugte sich vor, sodass er nicht umhin kam, ihr in den Ausschnitt zu sehen. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm.  
"Weil du es nicht hören willst!", versuchte er sich herauszureden.  
Er wandte seinen Blick aus ihrem Dekolleté ab und fixierte irgendeinen Titel eines Buches in ihrem Regal.  
Warum hatte er sich darauf nur eingelassen? Schlimm genug, dass er ihr gestanden hatte, dass er völlig unerfahren in Sachen Sex war. Nun wollte sie ihm auch noch sagen, wer seine Fantasien aufs Äußerste anstachelte!  
"Komm schon, Harry. So schlimm wird es ja wohl nicht sein! Solange es nicht die Maulende Myrte ist, kann ich alles ertragen."  
Kurze Zeit war es still, dann prusteten sie beide los.  
"Naja", er hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch, "meilenweit daneben, Hermine. Du kommst eh nicht drauf!"  
"Lavender!"  
Er verzog eine angewiderte Grimasse.  
"Um Gottes Willen! Ich habe Geschmack!"  
Sie kicherte mädchenhaft und rückte ein Wenig näher zu ihm, sodass sich ihre Beine berührten. Er im Schneidersitz - sie die Beine ausgestreckt.  
Hermine zwirbelte eine sanft gewellte Locke zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
"Cho, die hast du ja schon geküsst."  
"Nein, das hat sich erledigt."  
"Amanda."  
"Bitte wer?"  
"Amanda, aus Hufflepuff. Die, mit den lila Haaren und der Figur einer Göttin! Sag mir nicht, du kennst sie nicht!" Sie schaute ihren Freund ungläubig an.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sie so siehst, Hermine!" Er wackelte vielsagend mit einem Finger vor ihrer Nase rum.  
Sie griff nach einem Kissen und warf es auf ihn. Während er dem Kissen auswich, warf sie sich als nächstes auf ihn. Er konnte nur schnell reagieren, seine Arme ausbreiten und sie auffangen.  
Ihr weicher Körper presste sich heiß gegen seinen und ihm liefen abwechselnd Schauer der An- und Entspannung den Rücken herunter.  
In süßer Folter glitten ihre Finger über seine Wangen, den Hals entlang, über seine Rippen. Lösten Wellen der Begierde aus und zerstörten alle Selbstbeherrschung.  
"Hermine!", brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht…"  
Eigentlich hatte sie ihn auskitzeln wollen aber jetzt, auf ihm liegend, war da mehr als zuvor. Mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. Ein sachtes Prickeln, wie die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne nach einem Regentag.  
"Was hältst du von einem kleinen Experiment, Harry?"  
"Ex-Experiment?", stotterte und wurde rot, als er seine Arme um ihre Hüften legte und sie etwas näher an sich drückte.  
"Mich würde brennend interessieren, wie du dich beim Sex anstellst." Innerlich schlug sie sich.  
"Und ich möchte dir gern etwas zeigen."  
"Zei-zeigen?" Er war einfach zu niedlich.  
"Ja, ich will dir das Gefühl unbändiger Lust zeigen. Das Vertrauen zweier Liebender. Das Schmelzen. Die Hochspannung. Das Kribbeln und die ersehnte Erlösung."  
"Denkst du…"  
"Ja, ich denke, ich will mit dir… also, du… weißt schon!"  
Sie erhob sich von ihm und knöpfte ihm das Hemd langsam auf. Ein Knopf. Ein weiterer.  
Sie küsste die freigewordene Haut. Er stöhnte.  
Vorsichtig stand sie vom Bett auf. Wackelte mit ihren Hüften und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen.  
Im Flur drehte sie sich zu ihm um und presste ihn an die Wand. Ihr Knie drängte sich zwischen seine Beine. Mutwillig ließ er es geschehen.  
Ihre kleinen Händen krabbelten unter sein Hemd und fanden seine Brustwarzen, als sie ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.  
Er lehnte sich hinein, umfing sie mit seinen Armen und nahm gierig jede Liebkosung.  
Erschrocken keuchte er, als sie an seinen Knospen ziepte und sie mit dem Daumen malträtierte.  
Ein Laut der Verwunderung verließ seinen Mund, den sie gerne mit ihrem einfing.  
Vorsichtig tastete sich ihre Zunge seinen Mundwinkel entlang, bis sie im Zentrum um Einlass bat. Kurze Zeit später gewährtet er ihr ihn und ihre Zungen spielten ein zärtliches Flötenspiel. Wer der Spieler und wer die Schlange war, wusste keiner.  
Sein Verstand knipste sich irgendwann zwischen Angst und Wollen aus.  
Sie entfernte sich von ihm und zog ihn an der Hand mit in Richtung Küche.  
Aus dem Kühlschrank holte sie ein paar Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne.  
Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch, sodass ihre Beine herunterbaumelten.  
"Komm her", flüsterte sie und knöpfte ihm die restlichen Knöpfe auf. Geschmeidig ließ sie sein Hemd an seinen Schultern herabwandern.  
Ihre Augen wanderten hungrig über seine Brust und er sah förmlich, wie sich ausmalte, ihn dort und dort um den Verstand zu verbringen.  
Er hob eine Hand, ließ sie aber gleich darauf wieder sinken.  
"Harry, was immer du tun willst, beim Sex ist nichts Tabu, solange es dein Partner will", flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
"Aber woher weiß ich, ob sie es will!"  
Sie kam ihm ein Stückchen entgegen.  
"Find es heraus!", hauchte sie und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Diese Kleinigkeit erregte ihn mehr, als das Spiel ihrer Zungen kurz vorher.  
Seine Hände machten sich selbstständig, als sich seine Lippen mit ihrem elfenbeinfarbenen Hals beschäftigten. Er schob den Stoff ihres Shirts etwas nach oben und streichelte ihren Bauch.  
Er biss, von Lust getrieben, mit verschleiertem Blick, in ihren Nacken. Sie atmete tief ein und zischte sie wieder heraus. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob er etwas falsch gemacht habe, als sie ihm seidig über den Rücken strich.  
"Hör nicht auf, Harry!"  
Seine Zunge liebkoste die gebissene Stelle und bereitete ihr so wahre Feuerwerke im Inneren.  
Immer höher schob er ihr Oberteil, bis er es ihr schließlich ganz auszog.  
Neugierig schaute er an ihr herab. Sie kicherte bei diesem Anblick. Er war wirklich unerfahren.  
"Schließ die Augen, ich hab hier was für dich."  
Er trat zwischen ihre geöffneten Beine an die Tischkante heran.  
"Öffne deinen Mund."  
Er tat es und sie steckte ihm eine Erdbeere in den Mund. Genüsslich biss er ab und kaute ausgiebig.  
"Schön die Augen zulassen und jetzt wieder Mund auf."  
Wieder eine Erdbeere. Danach eine mit Schlagsahne. Das neue Gourmet ließ seine Geschmackssinne erzittern.#  
Das Nächste, was er in seinem Mund fühlte, war ein feingliedriger Finger voller Schlagsahne. Er schloss seine Lippen darum und saugte genüsslich daran.  
"Hm, sehr lecker!", hauchte er und wusste, dass es ihr eine Gänsehaut entlocken würde.  
Er öffnete seine Augen und zog ihren Kopf zu sich, um sie zu schmecken.  
"Viel besser!"  
Sie schnurrte, als seine Finger den Haken ihres BH's öffneten und seine Hände sich warm auf ihren Busen legten.  
"Knete sie", stöhnte sie die Anleitung, "erst zart und gleichmäßig, dann mit stärkerem Druck. Benutze deine Daumen, um die Brustwarzen zu umspielen."  
Er tat, was sie erklärte.  
Schnell fand er heraus, was sie am liebsten hatte. Ihre Knospen richteten sich auf und bohrten sich verführerisch in seine Handflächen.  
Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und reckte ihm ihre Brüste noch mehr entgegen.  
"Wenn sie das tut, will sie, dass du deine Lippen um eine Brustwarze schließt und ein bisschen knabberst und saugst und… genau so!", keuchte sie spitz, als er sich wie ein Profi an die Eroberung ihrer Knospe machte.  
Seine Zungenspitze löste eine kleine Lawine aus, die ihr die feinen Härchen auf den Armen aufstellte.  
Auch sie wusste, dass sich längst etwas in seiner Hose geregt hatte.  
"Leg deine Hände auf meinen Po und heb mich hoch!"  
Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und er hob sie hoch. Drückte fest ihren Hintern, während sie sich an seinen starken Schultern festhielt. Ihre Oberkörper berührten sich heiß.  
"Bring mich ins Wohnzimmer und leg mich auf dem Sofa ab!"  
Er fühlte ihre langen Beine um sich und seine harte Männlichkeit drückte schmerzhaft gegen die Hose.  
"Öffne meine Hose."  
Mit zitternden Fingern tat er es. Danach schälte er sich aus seiner eigenen Hose, ohne Aufforderung.  
Sie grinste ihn wissend an.  
"Da kann es jemand wohl nicht mehr aushalten!"  
"Wie auch, du folterst mich mit dieser Erotik!"  
"Küss mich und zieh mir dabei das Höschen aus."  
Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre. Wieder und wieder. Er wanderte tiefer. Neckte sie, indem er seine Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel versenkte. Glitt weiter ihre Schenkelinnenseiten entlang. Sie bog den Rücken durch, als ihr Höschen elegant in irgendeiner Ecke landete und sein Finger über ihr zurechtgestutztes Schamdreieck strich.  
"Hm", stöhnte sie, "streichle die Schamlippen, gleite dazwischen, bearbeite sekundenlang die Klitoris."  
Sie bekam große Augen, als er gleich auf Anhieb ihre Lustperle fand und sie energisch liebkoste.  
"Harry!", fuhr sie leise auf, als er mit einem anderen Finger in sie stieß.  
"Genau so. Genau so. Genau so", rief sie wieder und wieder, als er sich tiefer und tiefer in sie bohrte.  
Er beugte sich herab und küsste ihre Schamlippen, bevor er seine Zunge in dieses Spiel einbezog.  
"Gott… ja!"  
Sie packte ihn am Schopf und zog ihn zu einem Kuss nach oben.  
Er wusste nicht, wie sie es gemacht hatte, aber er spürte auf einmal ihre Hand an seiner nackten Erregung. Irgendwo war seine Boxershorts. Wo, wusste er nicht.  
Sie drückte seine Hoden, rieb sie aneinander, entlockte ihm entzückte Keuchlaute.  
Dann widmete sie sich seinem besten Freund, der vor Vorfreude bebte.  
Sie strich ihn hinauf und herab. Langsam. Zärtlich. Dann schloss sie eine Hand darum und führte ihm bekannte Bewegungen aus. Hin und wieder drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die pralle Eichel.  
"Yeah…"  
"Schönes Gefühl, nicht Harry!"  
Seine Augenlider zuckten. Er war kurz vor einem Orgasmus. Doch Hermine wusste es, die Lust herauszuzögern. Die Erlösung auf sich warten zu lassen.  
"Bring mich ins Bad!", flüsterte sie und sie konnte ihm deutlich seine Unbeherrschtheit ansehen.  
Als sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften schlang und er sie hinaustrug, stieß sein Penis ein wenig in sie. Nur Millimeter, doch es erregte ihn so sehr, dass er glaubte, anhalten zu müssen, um sie auf der Stelle zu nehmen. Doch er tat es nicht.  
Stattdessen trug er sie ins Bad.  
Die Waschmaschine lief und war gerade im Schleudermodus.  
Ein fieses Grinsen erhellte ihr Gesicht und er musste nicht mehr fragen, um zu wissen, was sie tun wollte.  
"Setz dich da rauf!" Ihr Finger deutete auf die Waschmaschine.  
Als er saß, kletterte sie über ihn, hielt seinen Freund an ihre feuchte Pforte und half ihm, den Eingang zu finden. Ein einziger, heftiger Stoß ließ sie beide aufzucken.  
Er war endgültig besiegt. Die Gefühle pumpten durch sein Blut und er konnte sein Verlangen nicht mehr zügeln.  
Fester trieb er sich in sie, während der Deckel des Gerätes heftig vibrierte und sie beide dem Höhepunkt näher brachte.  
Sie empfing seine Liebe und Lust und erwiderte sie mit der gleichen Intensität. Rieb sich an ihm, bewegte sich auf und ab und küsste ihn, während seine Finger ihren Po kneteten.  
"Ja, Harry!"  
"Ich komme gleich, Hermine!"  
Das Schleudern der Waschmaschine nahm zu und ihr Körper bebte voller Schauer.  
Er rammte sich tiefer in sie. Erforschte Winkel, die niemand zuvor gefunden hatte. Löste Vulkane aus und ließ die Glut ungehindert fließen.  
Mit einem langgezogenen Schrei entlud er sich in ihr und riss sie mit sich. Beide schrien heftig und keuchend.  
Als sie auf ihm zusammensackte, genoss er einfach das Gefühl, in ihr zu sein. Kostete die Verschmelzung in vollen Zügen aus. Rieb. Neckte.  
Schließlich ließen sie voneinander ab. Glitten von der Waschmaschine herab und hielten sich fest.  
"Wow, du bist ein Naturtalent! Und das war wirklich dein erstes Mal?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
Er nickte.  
"Können wir noch mal Schlagsahne benutzen? Mir fällt da was grandioses ein und ich möchte einen gewissen Punkt gerne mit der Zunge erforschen! Schon bei dem Gedanken schießt mein Blut in tiefere Regionen!"  
Sie lächelte über seine unstillbare Lust.  
"Dann los, solange Mum und Dad noch nicht wiederkommen, können wir alles ausprobieren, was du willst!"  
"Absolut alles?"  
"Ja, alles", hauchte sie und legte ihre Hand wieder über seine Erregung.  
"Hm, dann los. Es gibt Vieles!"

Als sie wenig später in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, mit allen Sachen, die sie beim ersten Mal in der ganzen Wohnung verstreut hatten, hatten sie sich ins Bett gelegt. Sie an ihn gekuschelt.  
"Wer war denn nun eigentlich die Person, auf die du so scharf warst, dass du heute Nacht sechs Mal gekommen bist!", fragte sie schläfrig und drückte ihre Nase in seine Halsbeuge.  
"Na du, wer sonst!"  
Sie blickte zu ihm auf und er erkannte das Leuchten in ihren Augen.  
"Das hab ich gehofft und irgendwie auch gespürt."  
Er beantwortete ihr Lächeln mit einem eigenen Lächeln.  
"Eine Frage habe ich noch, Hermine."  
"Hm?"  
"Wenn ich mit einem Mädchen Sex hatte, das ich wirklich sehr gerne hab, darf ich sie dann öfter vernaschen? Darf ich sie auch andere Nächte halten? Auch ohne das Körperliche?"  
"Du meinst…?"  
Er nickte.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!"  
Er küsste sie zart und legte alles Gefühl hinein.  
"Schlaf schön, mein Engel."  
"Du auch, Süßer."  
Und sie schliefen beide mit Freudentränen in den Augen ein.  
Endlich hatten sie einander gefunden.

AN: Ich möchte noch einmal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das alle Rechte an den Ideen und der Geschichte selbst bei der ursprünglichen Autorin Cute_Lily liegen!


End file.
